Search for Schizophrenia Susceptibility Genes 1. CNG pedigree series has 53 families with at least one affected sib- pair being genotyped; 21 other families are available through collaborations. NIMH collection of affected sib-pairs continues. 2. Linkage mapping of schizophrenia: 41 markers spanning chromosome 6 were tested. New suggestive linkage detected on chromosome 6q. 3. Areas reported as linked in chromosome 3 and 8 in other pedigree series were also investigated. No definitive support for linkage was detected in either chromosome.